


Say What You Wanna Say

by FlakeyBiscuit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlakeyBiscuit/pseuds/FlakeyBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa doing their thing, but in college...trying to get in the minds of these two goons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What You Wanna Say

Clarke has never been a go-getter, especially when it came to girls. Talking to guys came easy, so easy that Clarke held in her feelings about girls deep inside, high school did the feel the place to be who you are. So, naturally, when college came, Clarke decided to break out of her box, and try something she’s wanted to do for years. 

The first day of college, no the first year of college, Clarke floated through, testing the water, and joining clubs to find someplace that she felt comfortable. It wasn’t until sophomore year that she found a club that she truly loved. This club was unique because it was made up of so many different characters, characters that Clarke felt that she could connect to. Two of the first people Clarke met when she was rushing was Raven, a pretty, reserved, and witty kid and Jasper who was just as witty but in a more…wacky way than Raven. 

As Clarke meandered through the slew of people that could be possible future brothers, darting her eyes up and down so as not to attract too much attention, eventually deciding to take a seat and scope out the crowd from there before engaging. Until one decided to approach Clarke himself.

“Hey! Jasper here! What’re you doing so far from all the fun?!” a slim, scruffy looking kid chirped, not even one foot from Clarkes seat. “Hi. Clarke…I’m uhhh, just, observing…” Clarke said with a slow nod. “Observing?? How’re you gonna meet people that way??” Jasper said with a wide smile and bright eyes, taking the liberty of occupying the seat next to her. He was wearing cargo shorts, despite the cold Fall weather, and a baggy hoodie with a pair of goggles hanging around his neck. “I’ll get there; this is just my way of deciding who’s really worthy of my attention” Clarke said with distinction. Jasper did a slight bow, “It’s an honor”. 

Clarke smirked and looked around, “So, what’re you doing here. What’s your story Jasper? Why this” Jasper pretended fake surprise “Well well Ms. Clarke, is someone becoming interested in this little gathering?? Also, why are you questioning me as if you’re already a brother, we’re both joining right now, so I can ask you the same thing…”. “Ok I’ll bite, I want to be a different person, and being at college for a year already, its about time.” Jasper frowned and nodded, “Fair enough, this is the place to do it or so I hear, its known for being big on being super inclusive. I’ve heard from one of the upperclassmen--” 

It was then that Clarke saw someone that caught her full attention. This girl walked by to get something at the table covered in snacks. She was tall, with a muscly build, and dark eyes surrounded by eye shadow. Wearing tight black jeans, and a grey tank top, her long, brown hair which neared the point of being dreads, hit her lower back. “Who’s that?” Clarke asked as Jasper was midsentence. Jasper, startled, looked around confused. And before he could answer, a short, and sporty looking girl appeared next to Jasper, “Oh. That’s Lexa. She’s a bitch.”

Wide eyed Clarke and Jasper turned to look at their new visitor. “Um. Excuse us? And who are you?” Clarke asked looking at the girl, who was still staring in Lexa’s direction with her arms crossed. This new member of Clarke and Jaspers bench was in light blue jeans, with a white tee and red jacket, her hair tied up in a tight pony. 

“Huh? Oh I’m Raven. Engineering major, currently holding a 4.0 GPA.” Clarke just stared and Jasper decided to break the awkward silence that was quickly forming. “Wowzers. How very cool! I’m Jasper an English major, uhhh, GPA disclosed.” Raven nodded her head towards Clarke, “And who’s this one?” “Oh that’s Clarke!” Jasper said with more enthusiasm than anyone in this conversation combined. “Thanks but I think I’m capable of doing this one on my own Jasper. I’m Clarke, doesn’t feel the need to tell anyone her GPA, oh but I am an art major.”  
Raven nodded her head and smirked, “Ok. Clarke. Well, I was just introducing myself properly, and my GPA tends to be a highly regarded thing in this college. Anyway yeah that’s Lexa, but I would avoid her, she’s bad business.” “And how do you know her?” Clarke questioned, “We’ve only just got here.” “OH I’ve been in this club for two years now, I know all the ins and outs, every dirty secret, everything that goes on.” “Nice nice! So…you can score us special deals with the comity that accepts us Padawans right?” Jasper said with a huge toothy smile, looking up at Raven. Raven scoffed, “That’s one job I can’t do.” 

Clarke was taking this time to observe Raven, she seemed cool, a little conceded, a little snooty, but witty and she does know the ropes of this club or so she declares. And. Even if Lexa is a bitch, Clarke wouldn’t mind getting to know her to, you know, disprove this accusation. 

“Ok Raven, well us two are helpless, and need any direction we can get around this joint from the Great Raven” sarcastic yes, but also true, Clarke needed this. Jasper patted Clarke on the back, “There’s the spirit!” “OK. Welll, the least I can do is give you my cell number. Keep in contact. I can let you know when the next event is.” 

Numbers exchanged, and the get together dying down, Clarke decided to head out, with Jasper not far behind. Jasper had to do a light jog before he met up with Clarke. 

“Hey! So that was fun, how are you feeling about this club?”

“Seems cool, I’m willing to, get to know the members.”

Jasper held onto his backpack strings and squinted at squinted at Clarke. “One PARTICULAR member?”

Clarke shot a glance at Jasper. “No! I don’t discriminate”

“Lexa”

“NO!”

“OH CMON Clarke. You know I know you have something churning in that brain of yours. Something, with Lexa involved.”

“Don’t you think this is a little personal for a first meeting?”

“Why does anything have to be too personal? I’m just getting to know you is all”

Ok Clarke, now’s the time, just say what you’ve wanted to say for too long

“OK, Maybe I have something in my brain. She’s interesting, and, I like interesting people. And she’s RLY hot” 

Jasper gave Clarke a little push at her shoulder with his fist. “I KNEW IT. That’s neat-o. But, remember what Raven was saying? She might be trouble…”

“You know Jasper, we cant be afraid of things, or well miss out. Especially with how  
I‘ve lived my life, I’m at least gonna TRY to talk to her”

Jasper put up his hands as if protecting himself. “Yo yo yo, I’m all for it, just reminding you. Hey, ill even help you out! You know, like a wing man.”

This kid gets so interested in everything I swear, but, he has a point. I could use any help, especially when it comes to this sort of business 

“Ill take you up on that offer. With one problem. Don’t introduce me to anyone before I actually get a chance to say something” Clarke said with an eye roll. 

Jasper gave a thumbs up

Ok. Jasper isn’t SO bad.


End file.
